Gamera (Showa)
Summary An ancient prehistoric turtle that dwelled in Atlantis, Gamera is awakened when a fighter plane carrying a nuclear warhead crashed into the Arctic and awoke him. Angered by the wreckless destruction wrought upon him, Gamera rampaged across Japan and killed many humans but spared one little child. In order to stop him, the JSDF utilized many strategies against Gamera such as flipping him on his shell, that would prove useless as Gamera revealed his ability to fly, and later encased him inside of a massive rocket to blast him offworld. This appeared to work until a meteoroid crashed into his spacecraft prison, freeing him and letting him return to Earth. Realizing that there are far greater threats to the Earth than humanity, Gamera reluctantly helps humanity to fend off the monsters that would unleash untold destruction across the planet. Powers and Stats Name: Gamera, The Devil’s Envoy, The Friend To All Children Origin: Gamera Gender: Male Age: Ancient Classification: Giant turtle Abilities: Superhuman capabilities, fire breath, flight (by firing jets out of his shell), consumption & absorption (of heat & light sources, electricity and radiation), limited electromagnetism generation (can emit frequencies that disturb radios) and regeneration & healing (can only do so underwater) Weaknesses: Extreme cold initially, prone to letting his need to protect children get in the way Resistances: Radiation, extreme heat Aleph: 0 Firepower: '''At least '''Building level (effortlessly topples buildings; fights various kaiju of that size), possibly higher (able to fight Zigra with one of his lasers being capable of causing country-wide earthquakes) Durability: '''At least '''Building level, possibly higher (tanked Zigra’s red beams that devastate entire countries and the moon with earthquakes; tanked a nuclear warhead capable of tilting the Earth's axis without any injuries) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: '''At least '''Class MJ, possibly higher Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with Fire Breath Speed: At least Subsonic travel speed, Supersonic 'flight, attack & reaction speed, possibly '''FTL '(traveled from the solar system to the distant alien planet of Terra to fight Guiron; traveled into deep space to stop a Virasian ship from invading and made it back to Earth in a short timespan; dodged laser beams from Zigra) '''Stamina: Very High (able to endure extreme wounds and keep on fighting; flew up to the atmosphere to freeze Viras and spun him at an increasingly fast pace after being impaled through the torso) Precision: High Intelligence: Above Average level (able to find weak points in his opponents or come up with a quick strategy like discerning Barugon’s weakness to water by drowning him or killing Viras by freezing him in the atmosphere; has an instinct to protect children; has responded to human speech on several occasions; fixed a broken spacecraft by placing the broken pieces together and welding it with his fire breath; played his own theme song on Zigra’s spines) Equipment: '''None notable '''Techniques: *'Fire Breath:' Gamera is able to breathe a stream of flames from his mouth. Thanks to his body being capable of producing extreme heat, Gamera feeds on fire, lava, coal, oil and nuclear material to sustain his bodily functions, fly into the air with his jets or breathe fire at his targets. *'Shell Jets:' Gamera is capable of using his shell for offense and defense but also for flight. By retracting his head and at least two limbs into his shell, Gamera will fire jets out of his shell and fly. If his hind legs are tucked into his shell, he can fly in a straight line but if all his limbs and head are retracted, he’ll make a spinning pattern. Victories: None notable Defeats: None notable Stalemates: None notable Category:Characters Category:Gamera Category:Kaiju